<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when tine thinks about him by meowgulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871904">when tine thinks about him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgulf/pseuds/meowgulf'>meowgulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2gether — Fandom, BL - Fandom, brightwin - Fandom, saratine - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgulf/pseuds/meowgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when tine thinks about him, he breathes even though he didn’t know he was holding his breath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>brightwin - Relationship, sarawatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when tine thinks about him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when tine thinks about him, he breathes even though he didn’t know he was holding his breath. everything about sarawat was hypnotizing: the way he pushed his hair back and then immediately shook his head so his hair was on his eyes again; how he sang lower instead of doing a high pitch voice while listening to a girl group song; how his hand squeezed his own arm when he was nervous. </p><p>every time he got close tine felt like dying. every time sarawat held him and caressed his hair tine wanted to run away, just to see if sarawat would go after him. if sarawat needed tine as much as tine needed him. there was no way to know that for sure. of course he could ask but tine knows how much sarawat appreciated him, he would say anything to not hurt his feelings. </p><p>maybe it was better for tine to stay quiet. to watch sarawat smile at other people. to try to ignore the urge he felt to grab his face and kiss him. kiss him until their lips were swollen. kiss him and never stop. </p><p>at the end of the day, he knew he wasn’t good enough for sarawat. there were many people hitting on him, and tine wasn’t even half as good as them. half as good looking. it was less painful to just stay there, silent, loving him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>